


In the Alcove

by whorecruxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh wow, Top Draco Malfoy, also posted on my fanfic account, drarry smut, have fun, really - Freeform, that's enough tags for now, very light, you ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorecruxes/pseuds/whorecruxes
Summary: Ok, so Harry and Draco fuck. That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my friends  
> this is also on my fanfic account if you couldn't tell  
> i'm posting here in case it gets taken down  
> enjoy reading kiddos  
> wait if you're a kiddo don't read

Draco smiled at Harry from across the Hall. Harry gave a look, wide eyed, and incredulous. Their relationship was supposed to be secret, goddamnit. Not broadcasted to the entire school!

Draco made a subtle movement towards the doors with his head, signalling he wanted to leave.

"Hermione, Ron," said Harry, "I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Oh, I'll come too!" said Hermione brightly, beginning to stand, "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Er, Hermione," said Harry cautiously, "I don't mean to be rude, but I kind of wanted to be alone. Clear my head, have a little alone time."

Was that his imagination, or did he see a malicious, knowing glint in her eye?

"Of course Harry," said Hermione seriously, "It's close to NEWTs, and it's about time you thought about your future."

Harry gulped, "Yeah, that's it."

"See you Harry!" said Ron cheerily, pausing from shovelling potato into his mouth, "Now, Hermione-"

Harry rushed off before he could be held up again, keeping his eyes low, and giving the most intense fuck-off vibes he could muster.

He rushed through the doors, nearly yelping when he was tugged into a nearby, secluded alcove, covered by a tapestry. Luckily, it was contained by a warm mouth, which he groaned into, melting into Draco's body. The alcove is filled with various objects, such as abandoned chairs, tables and couches, all covered with a the layer of dust. Draco lights a lamp, pulling Harry close.

"Did you only want to snog?" asks Harry breathlessly as his neck is attacked by Draco, licking sucking and scraping. Harry bites his lip to hold in a whine when Draco nobles on the most sensitive spot, cock jumping.

"Not just snog," murmurs Draco, grey eyes blazing up at him.

"Not here!" hisses Harry, scandalised, "We'll be caught!"

Draco rolls his eyes, and waves his wand, sending a few non-verbal spells at the shadowy entrance, locking it firmly, as well as a Silencing Charm, Notice-Me-Not Charm and Furnunculus, waiting to be sprung when someone tries to unlock it, "Happy?"

Harry grumbles a little, but pulls the taller boy down into a kiss. Draco immediately takes control of the kiss, licking and sucking his way into Harry mouth, tangling their tongues and drinking in his moans. Harry's hands travel up to clasp behind Draco's neck, tugging lightly at a blonde strand.

Draco growls, and grabs Harry's ass, lifting him up, humming, pleased, when Harry wraps his legs around Draco's waist. Draco removes one hand, waving his wand, and transforms a dusty wooden table into a plush looking bed, with an intricate headboard. Draco places Harry in the middle, climbing over him and straddling his thighs. Draco smiles sweetly, and waves his wand, grinning when Harry's hands are tied to the headboard with silk rope. Draco settles between Harry's spread legs, smiling up at him as he tugs on the bindings.

"Hey!" protests Harry, "What's that for?!"

"Hush, love," Draco says lowly, opening Harry's shirt, leaving it hanging off his shoulders and taking off his tie, "Patience is a virtue."

"I'll show you-" grumbles Harry, before being cut off by Draco's mouth. He kisses back, helpfully lifting his hips to allow Draco to pull of his trousers and underwear. He whimpers when Draco grabs his half-hard dick pumping it slowly. Very slowly.

"Draco," whines Harry, "Hurry up."

"I don't think I know what you mean," says Draco with sadistic glee, "Tell me what you want, love."

"You know," Harry says, breath hitching when Draco's hand twists at the head, "Please?"

"Please what?" Draco asks innocently, slowing down even more, waiting a beat when his hand reaches the base, "I need you to tell me, Harry."

Harry gasps when Draco leans down, and licks the head, dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Draco," Harry warns, threatening effect somewhat ruined by the whimper that works it's way out of him.

"Mhmm?" Draco hums, sending vibrations through his dick. Harry lets out a high-pitched, strangled moan, writhing. Draco lets a huff out of his nose, and grabs Harry's hips, holding them into the bed tightly.

"Please Draco, please please please," Harry gasps, "Just fuck me."

"All you had do do was ask," says Draco smoothly, petting his stomach, "Ready?"

"Draco, if you don't- oh."

Draco had shoved a lubricated finger into him, watching in smug pride as Harry shivers, pushing down onto the finger. Draco smirked, making a 'come here' movement, brushing Harry's prostate. Harry moans, spreading his legs wider. Draco adds another finger, making light scissoring motions, in-between massaging Harry's sweet spot.

Eventually, Draco adds a third finger, soothingly pressing kisses to Harry's inner thigh when he makes a distressed noise at the slightly stinging stretch. He rubs over his prostate again and again, determined to drown out the pain with pure pleasure. It's not long until he has Harry on the edge, cock leaking pre-come and cheeks flushed pink, without even being touched.

"Going to come, love?" asks Draco, slowing down the rubbing slightly. Harry makes a frustrated noise, rolling his hips in an effort to make him move his fingers again.

"Yes," gasps out Harry, "Yes yes yes!"

"What do you say?" Draco hums, calmly gripping the base of his cock tightly, and resuming stroking his prostate, "Tell me what you want, Harry."

Harry writhes on his finger, letting out sweet little moans and whimpers, trying to form words.

"What was that love?" asks Draco, more firmly stroking his sweet spot, "I can't hear you sweetheart."

"Please -fuck Draco," Harry chokes out, head thrashing from side to side, "Let me come!"

"Do you want to come on my cock, sweetheart?" asks Draco calmly, moving up slightly, but not yet removing his fingers, "Do you want to?"

"Yes," Harry moans, "Please Dray, -oh!- I want to."

"You want to what?" asks Draco sweetly, quickening his fingers, "I don't know what you want."

"I want to come on your -oh fuck- cock!" Harry practically shouts, head pressing into the pillow with frustration, "Please Draco!"

Draco removes his fingers, quickly replacing them with his dick. He thrusts in and out, releasing the base of Harry's cock, and slamming into his prostate with every thrust. The bed shakes slightly, making scraping noises on the floor. Draco brackets Harry's head with his forearms, pressing a quick kiss to his flushed cheekbone. Harry whimpers slightly, burying his face in Draco's neck, moans and whines vibrating into his throat.

"Draco- I'm gonna-"

Harry lets out a high-pitched keen, rolling his hips as he comes, white cum striping in-between their bodies. Harry slumps into the bed, exhausted, letting out little shuddering breaths every time Draco thrusts. Draco, at the sight of seeing Harry come, is pushed closer to the edge, and it's less then a dozen thrusts before he orgasms, releasing deep inside his boyfriend. Harry moans at the feel of the hot liquid filling him up, breathing out when Draco slowly pulls out, shuddering and clenching his hole.

Draco gives him a sadistic smirk, Summoning a plug, and working it into him, stopping his come from leaking out. Harry wrinkles his nose, and clenches around the plug, not really in a position to stop him. Draco cancels the charm on the binds, releasing Harry's hands, and removing the come on his and his own stomachs. He collapses next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders when Harry curls into him.

"How long will those charms hold?" yawns Harry, pulling the blanket up and over them.

"Long enough," murmurs Draco, "Sleep."

Harry does, smiling softly into Draco's chest.

"Nox," whispers Draco.


End file.
